Casey vs Paris
by kitty143
Summary: How does Casey handle Chuck going on his first solo mission in Paris?    SLASH Casey/Chuck, contains some spoilers for Chuck vs. First Class


**Okay this is my first Chuck story. I am completely addicted to this show! And I recently fell in love with the pairing of Chuck/Casey! This is kind of the slashy version of Chuck vs. First Class.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Chuck, me very depressed now.**

**

* * *

**

Casey waits for the General to end the call. When she finally did he grabbed Chuck's arm and dragged him out of Castle. Before they entered the Buy More he growled at Chuck that they needed to talk that night.

Chuck was nervous. He knew his lover was mad at him, but he felt he really needed to do this mission. He needed to finally be a real agent, with his lover. At least that way there would be less chance of the two of them being separated. They worked together perfectly already; the General could decide to make the partners. Chuck knew he needed to do anything he could to stay with Casey, he really loved that man. He knew Casey loved him too, and that was why Casey was so worried about this mission.

He never wanted to have to leave his lover. It was the one thing he was afraid of the most. He hoped that his lover would eventually understand. This was unbelievably important to him. His lover was unbelievably important to him. His love taught him well, Chuck knew he would be just fine.

Chuck spent the rest of his shift scared about what was going to happen when he got home. Casey's shift ended before Chuck's. Chuck figured he might be able to sneak into his apartment without Casey knowing. Chuck was trying to sneak through the courtyard when a hand stuck out of Casey's door and grabbed him. Chuck squealed as he was pulled into the apartment.

"Casey!" he yelped as he was pushed against the door. He felt it close behind him.

"You are not ready for this Chuck!" Casey growled. He didn't want his younger lover to get hurt, which seemed a real possibility with this mission. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared for his younger lover.

"Casey, I will be fine!" Chuck said, trying to reassure his lover. "Casey, you have to trust that you taught me everything you could and that I can do this."

"I know Chuck, but you have never been on a solo mission and you will be in Paris where we won't be able to help you."

"I will be fine. I will call you if I experience any trouble." Chuck said softly.

"You better!" growled Casey.

"I will. Now let's go up to bed." Said Chuck as he brought Casey's head down for a passionate kiss.

The next day Chuck was put on a plane heading to Paris. Casey waited for as long as he possibly could before he called Walker to find out if there had been any updates from Chuck. Since he was at work at the Buy More, Chuck wasn't able to call him directly, which just made Casey even more annoyed with this mission. He was severely disappointed to learn that there had not been any updates. He could also hear from Walker's voice that she was just as worried about Chuck, over the time that they have worked together Sarah started to view Chuck as a brother and was very supportive of his and Casey's relationship.

When Casey got Chuck's call from the plane in a casket he almost had a heart attack. He was going to kill Shaw! Not to tell an agent of where the mission was is just wrong. How can an agent be fully prepared if he is not told every detail pertaining to the mission?

He told Chuck to scream like a girl to seem less intimidating, he did not actually mean it. When he heard Chuck scream he yelled out for him, even though he knew it was useless. He just wished he could be there to help out his lover, he knew his lover was good, especially with the intersect, but it wouldn't stop him from worrying.

When Chuck finally got home, after being poisoned and almost dying. Casey decides that he has never been so relieved in his life! When Chuck's done being debriefed, Casey growls at Shaw about if something like this happens again they will never find his body!

Casey grabs Chuck's arm and pulls him out of Castle. It doesn't matter that they are supposed to be working, it doesn't matter that they have to keep the cover up, all that matters is that he makes sure Chuck is completely okay. They drive home in complete silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other. When they get to Casey's apartment Chuck finds himself pressed against the door again.

"Never again Chuck, Never again!" Casey says softly as he buries his face in Chuck's neck. His lover is the only one that will ever be able to see Casey so vulnerable.

"I am alive, Casey. I'm fine. Every thing's okay! We are both fine and together again. You taught me well, always remember that!" Chuck says softly trying to reassure Casey. "You know big guy this means I am an agent now. Working together is going to be a lot easier for us. You won't have to worry about me anymore. We will be able to go on more missions together."

"I always worry about you Chuck, though you being an agent will ensure us always working together. We won't be separated since we have a bond that will truly help on missions. We will probably get to be partnered together on further missions and undercover jobs. Agents are not supposed to fall in love, but even the general realizes that when they do it can be a very good thing. Now let us head up to bed, so that I can do a thorough inspection of you." Casey said as he started to plant kisses all over Casey's neck, sucking on spots to make Chuck moan.

Casey carefully led them upstairs, still trying to stay as close together as possible. He knew his love would be an amazing agent, not only because of the intersect, Chuck had natural skills also. Even though he was sure of this, he could not help but worry about Chuck. He was so relieved that the Paris fiasco was over and that he had Chuck back in his arms, right where he belonged.

* * *

**So how was it? Review please! I like to hear what people liked, didn't like. It helps me improve my stories!**


End file.
